


Kylo Ren X Reader: World So Cold

by KyloSupremeImagines



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Fear of loss, Injury, Lightsaber Battles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloSupremeImagines/pseuds/KyloSupremeImagines
Summary: As you desperately track down Kylo after he went missing during the downfall of Starkiller Base, you find him in the middle of the forest, injured and vulnerable.





	Kylo Ren X Reader: World So Cold

It was all falling apart, what the First Order had spent years preparing to show their power in the galaxy. Starkiller Base. You forced yourself to run while the planet quaked beneath your feet, proving to be difficult as you could barely stay up. The crunching snow ceased to break you from your racing thoughts. Finding him was all that was on your mind. Where Kylo remained a mystery, he had escaped on his own without a trace in all the pandemonium.

It gave you a rather unfamiliar sense of terror. You were used to him going into battle, his own missions aside from you. It was all part of the job, being two of the finest commanders of the Order. But yet, you had never experienced something as painful as this. Just the thought of being oblivious to his whereabouts as the base crumbled apart scared you, more so than ever.

You were desperate for him, to be able to hold him in an embrace so you would be certain that he was alive and well. You wiped away the tears that began to stain your cheeks as you ran, clamoring out “Kylo!” The cold was heavy against your face, the rest of your body heated from adrenaline. And your heart raced in the middle of your chest, booming in your head. “please!”

The sudden sound of humming sabers filled your ears, and you stopped in your tracks to frantically look around. You heard a sudden scream and didn’t hesitate to race for its source. Staring through the trees, you see the scavenger with a saber in hand while she stood over an injured Kylo. They both heaved strong breaths as they were simultaneously exhausted.

“No!” You cried out as you took out your own saber, the blade extending from the metallic hilt. The crimson color was bright against your gloveless hand, glaring at the the girl as she breathed in. Her eyes locked with yours as you held your weapon. You jumped towards her and let your saber crash against hers, the blades crackling with each other. Pushing down on her, you spat “you are gonna pay for hurting him!”

She pushed you back and spun the lightsaber around to strike you, but you countered it in an instant. Painless sparks flew into your face, getting no reaction out of you slamming your saber against hers over and over again, you ceased as you heard the desperate groans of Kylo. You watched him at the corners of your eyes, heart sinking in the middle of your chest.

With only the slightest hesitation, you knocked Rey back to race towards the injured Kylo. You kneeled down beside him as he coughed up a bit of blood, eyes darting up to meet your (E/C) ones. You froze when the planet beneath you started to crack, an overwhelming split between the two of you and the scavenger. Across the way, you exchanged eye contact with her for a mere moment before she ran off in the opposite direction, leaving your attention to return to Kylo.

“Y-you shouldn’t have come,” he told you in a stern voice as he coughed. He gripped the end of your sleeve tightly in his hand as you tried to sit him up, Kylo wincing from the strain on his blaster wound. “you should have tried to escape.

“I could never leave you behind,” you told him as you pulled out your com link from the inner pocket of your tunic. You turned it on with your thumb to speak into it “I need a pick up at my coordinates. I’ve found Commander Ren. He’s injuries and needs medical assistance now”

“We’re sending a unit to you now,” you heard through the com. “a pick up will be at your location shortly,” you sighed and ended the call, putting the com back into your tunic, directing your attention back to Kylo.

“I would have been able to handle myself,” he tried to tell you as he bled out as if to refuse to admit his vulnerability. He held onto you in fear that would leave, although he knew you wouldn’t even dream of it. “you can’t put yourself at risk for me.”

“Stop trying to tell me that,” you locked eyes with him. “look at you now, you can barely stand and have a gaping wound down the side of your face. Don’t you dare tell me that you’re okay,” he was shaking in your hands, you weren’t sure if it was from the cold that consumed the both of you or emotions that raced through his mind and body. “I have eyes.”

“But what if something had happened to you?” He demanded to know, holding you close to him in comfort. You wrapped an arm around his torso, hugging onto him without putting too much pressure on the wound on his side. “You can’t throw yourself in unnecessary danger just for m-“

“Stop!” You barked at him as tears flowed down from your eyes more than before. “I couldn’t live with myself if I knew I hadn’t done anything, to sit back when I knew you were missing!” He froze as he listened to your words, feeling as his eyes filled with tears. “I refused to let go of one thing that I love in my life. So stop being so stubborn and let me do this for you!”

He pulled back and held your neck in his hand, staring into your eyes. They had softened from the pain, though you knew he hurt all over. “You love?” He inquired, a bit taken aback by your words. “what are you talking ab-“

You pursed your lips and pulled him into you, locking them onto his cold but soft ones. One of your hands tangled into his hair as you held him close to you, as if you were going to lose him all over again. Your warm years feel on Kylo’s cheeks, making him finally realize what you meant. His hand tightened slightly around your neck as he held you back. “I would hate myself if I let the one person I love die without doing something about it,” you whispered to him as you rested your forehead rest against his.

His eyes trailed to yours and yours on his. It was almost as if they filled with hope, relieve that you were there with him. “You really feel that way about me?” He had to ask again, almost in disbelief. Why would you love him? How could anyone with the things he did? With the monster that he had because? “why?”

“By the stars, that doesn’t matter right now,” You breathed. “all that I care about is that you’re alive,” you smiled softly to him as you sobbed. He pulled you in for another kiss, almost confessing back to you his deeper feelings for you. That he loved you back. He did. “I was so scared that something had happened to you, that you were dead. I couldn’t sense you, I feared the worst.”

“I’m here now,” he told you as he held you close. “I’m not going to leave you. You don’t have to be afraid anymore,” he whispered into your ear as you heard the humming of a ship in the distance. Your eyes shifted to the sky to see your rescue ship searching for you, a light shining on the two of you. “I’m not going anywhere…” he finished as you embraced. You ceased to pull apart as the medics came, you wouldn’t let each other go.


End file.
